Increasingly, network operators offer IPv6 and IPv4 data services to their (external or internal) subscribers by not only using a dual-stack network, but also by using tunneling or translation (or both) through their v4 or v6 or dual-stack networks. In addition, tunneling or translation options are increasingly being used as “IPv6 Transition” or “IPv4 Address Exhaust” options, such as, for example:                1. IPv6 Rapid Deployment or “6rd” (6over4 tunnel mode);        2. IPv4 Residual Deployment encapsulation or “4rd-e” (4over6 tunnel mode);        3. Dual stateless IPv4/IPv6 translation or “dIVI” (4via6 translation mode);        4. Lightweight address family transition for IPv6 or “laft6” (4via6 translation mode); and        5. 4rd translation or “4rd-t” (4via6 translation mode).        
Generally, all of the above IPv6 transition options require a set of related configuration parameters at the customer-premises equipment (CPE, also customer-provided equipment) as well as border/relay routers. For example, 6rd builds a stateless tunnel between the CPE and the border/relay router, and requires information such as 6rd domain, IPv4-address-to-IPv6-address mapping on the CPE as well as the border/relay routers. As another example, dIVI and 4rd require information such as 4rd domain, IPv6 prefixes, IPv4 address, sharing ratio, suffix, etc. on the CPE and border/relay routers.